The present invention relates to data storage systems. In particular, the present invention relates to an actuator for supporting heads for a data storage system.
Data storage devices store digital information on discs. Heads are supported relative to disc surfaces to read data from or write data to the discs. Data is stored on concentric data tracks of the discs. For operation, an actuator block movably supports heads via a head suspension interface to move heads between concentric data tracks on the discs. Actuator blocks are typically formed of a solid body having a plurality of actuator arms extending therefrom to support multiple flexible suspension assemblies having heads coupled thereto to read data from or write data to discs of a disc stack.
For operation, the actuator block is rotated to move heads relative to the disc surface. To initiate rotation of the actuator block for head placement sufficient power must be supplied to overcome the inertia of the static system. Power requirements for operation are generally proportional to the mass of the assembly. Typical actuator block structures are formed of a relatively light aluminum material to reduce the assembly mass for operation of the actuator assembly for head components of the assembly or actuator arms supporting the heads. Vibration of the actuator arms or assembly can introduce off-track movement to the supported heads degrading read-write operations. A real disc drive density is increasing demanding precision head placement and data storage applications are demanding lower operating power requirements. The present invention addresses these and other problems and offers solutions not previously recognized nor appreciated.
An actuator for supporting flexible head suspension assemblies to read data from or write data to discs. In one embodiment, the actuator includes an actuator body adapted to rotationally coupled to a base chassis of a disc drive and a yoke assembly including yoke arms extending from the actuator body. The actuator includes at least one rigid actuator arm rigidly supporting the flexible head suspension assemblies. The rigid actuator arm includes multiple arm plates supported in spaced relation to form a low mass assembly having sufficient arm thickness for lateral stiffness. These and other features and benefits will become apparent upon review of the attached figures and the accompanying specification.